Allison Darwin
This character belongs to Kelsi and Myka, and exists in the Salem Witch Roleplay universe, created by Kelsi. She is roleplayed by Myka and can be found here. "So you're saying, that back in ye olden days this town really did have witches? That we're all the descendants of those witches and, what, we all of have magical powers? Well that'll make passing next weeks French test easier." - On learning about her powers Allison Darwin is one of the eight descendants of the survivors of the Salem Witch Trials, as well as a member of the current Salem Coven. She is a descendant of the witch Mary Darwin and the only daughter of Terrance and Marian Darwin, her witchcraft heritage being passed down through her father's bloodline. Like the others in her coven, Allison can control and manipulate one of the four natural elements - Allison can control the element of Wind, giving her the ability of Aerokinesis. She inherited her powers at the age of fifteen, making her currently the youngest person to become a witch. Her ancestor, Mary's, powers were corrupted by dark magic before her coven's magic was bound. Allison has inherited this dark magic, making her more dangerous than the other members of her coven, with the exception of Ayden Balding whose magic is also corrupted but to a lesser extent. Because of her powers coming from white and dark magic, Allison has much less control over her powers than anyone else in her coven and loses control of it more easily when provoked. Biography Salem Witch Trials The Salem Witch Trials began in February of 1692 and lasted until May of 1693. During this time hundreds of people were accused of witchcraft, but what historians don't realise was that there were covens of witches living in the towns where the Trials were taking place. The Salem coven was the only one in which all of the members of the coven survived. Mary Darwin was one of the strongest witches of the Darwin bloodline, her abilities only rivalled by that of her descendant, Allison Darwin. Mary lived in Salem during the Salem Witch Trials and used the hidden rooms in the house to hide members of the community who were accused of witchcraft (almost all were falsely accused). When Mary herself was accused of witchcraft, she had hidden in the basement of the family home. The town's people had set the home on fire in an attempt to burn Mary out. This was the night that Mary's magic began to turn dark. After the Trials the people had apologised to Mary but the Darwin family was never well thought of in town again. Living on a magical nexus had unforeseen consequences for Mary. The combination of her powerful abilities, the magic accumulated in the house, and the fear she had experienced when hiding during the Trials, had opened her magic up to darkness. Mary's son (her husband having passed away from pneumonia years before) was unaffected by this as his powers had not yet surfaced. The coven began to notice Mary being able to perform spells on her own that had previously taken the entire coven to perform, the dark magic amplifying her powers. At the same time, Mary was carrying on an affair with James Balding who also soon began to show signs that his magic was being corrupted. Fearing that all of their magic was in jeopardy, the coven bound their magic and the magic of their children. Reawakening Info to be provided by Kelsi. The grandparents Coven unlocking their powers. Early Life By the time Allison was born, her parents were already having marital problem. Between being so young and Marian learning of her husbands magical abilities, she was unable to stay in Salem. Marian tried to make it work for the sake of her daughter, but when Allison was six months old Marian left for Seattle where her mother was living. The only times Allison saw her mother after that was for one month of summer break every year and her mother would always call for her birthday. From then on Allison lived with her father, though she would often go to stay with her Grandfather at the Darwin Family Home. Most of the time Allison did not like her time there, she loved her Grandfather, but whenever she would enter the house she would always be overwhelmed by the feeling that she was missing something. Her Grandfather would tell her stories of a group of brave witches fighting monsters before putting her to bed, something that angered her father when he heard it. Once her father had yelled at her Grandfather about telling Allison the stories, he had stopped letting her go around, but Allison would just ride her bike over to her Grandfather to hear them. When she was seven, Allison started to be bullied at school. The other children would call her weird and pick on her for not dressing or acting the way everyone else did. The only one who defended Allison was Leo Banks, though Allison suspected this was only because they were next-door neighbours and Quint's mother had made him. Because Leo was bigger than a lot of the other children at that point they mostly left her alone, though she would still get insults muttered towards her and cruel notes left in her backpack. Time passed and Allison stopped trying to interact with the other students. It was only a small group of students who still bullied her but Allison figured that anyone who could stand back and watch was not worth any of her time, so she kept to herself. Instead of being hurt by people thinking her style was strange, she began to emphasise it. She dress however she felt like dressing, whether that was a simple dress and leggings or bright orange pants with neon green tops. Occasionally she would dress even stranger just to get a rise out of those around her. When her father spoke to her about it she just said, "It's a small town and they've never liked our family. Why bother trying to fit in with people who'll only bitch behind my back?" By fourteen, Allison spent more time interacting with characters in books than she did with ones in the real world. She had even made a game out of seeing how red Merida James' (the girl who most liked to antagonise Allison at school) face could get by what Allison could say or do. When she wasn't at home, the Darwin house, or the library, Allison would sit and read or draw at a waterfall a few miles outside of town. Purely by accident she had found an opening in the rocks which led to a cave the size of her dining room behind the waterfall. Filling every surface with candles, this is where Allison would come to escape the world. Later Life Allison's biography has been set out in a television show style to better help you follow. Allison Darwin/Season 1|Season One Allison Darwin/Season 2|Season Two Allison Darwin/Season 3|Season Three Allison Darwin/Season 4|Season Four Trivia *Allison is the first female to be born into the Darwin bloodline since her ancestor Mary. *Alison/Allison has two etymologies. Alison and all of its variations are from Alicen, a feminine French diminutive of Alice. However, the name also derived as a masculine English matronymic meaning "son of Alice." Alice derives from the Greek "aletheia," meaning "truth." *She and Ayden are the only known members of the coven with dark magic, inheriting it from their ancestors, Mary and James. *She always wears a cuff braclet with her family crest engraved. *She always wears an amethyst ring that belonged to her Grandmother. *Allison was the one to discover the cave that the Coven uses to practice magic. *She and Arianna are the only members of the coven to have found/inherited their family Grimoire *Allison is the youngest member of the coven, sixteen when all the rest are seventeen. *Allison has skipped one grade at school, putting her in the same grade as the rest of the coven. *The current Salem Coven is considered as powerful as the Salem Trials coven. *Allison is the only known female witch to have inherited dark magic from birth. *Like her ancestor Mary Darwin, she had a romantic relationship with a member of the Balding bloodline. Mary with James Balding (they split when James' wife learned of the affair), and Allison with Ayden Balding (who broke up after Adrian Kristoff came to town the second time). *Casper Mars is responsible for the death of both Allison's father and Arianna's mother and father Quotes "You want to talk? We've never talked. I don't really see any reason to break a streak like that." - Allison to Jessica Allison: So what? Are we supposed to speak some Latin, sacrifice a goat to the Dark Lord Satan, and dance around the forest naked? Quint: You want to dance around naked then I'm not going to stop you. Allison: Screw the goat, I'm going to sacrifice you. "It's a small town and they've never liked our family. Why bother trying to fit in with people who'll only bitch behind my back?" - To her father about being bullied "So you're saying, that back in ye olden days this town really did have witches? That we're all the descendants of those witches and, what, we all of have magical powers? Well that'll make passing next weeks French test easier." - On learning she's a witch ''"''You're evil I get it. But do you really have to monologue about it?" - To Adrian when he explains his plan "Listen bitch. If you come near my coven again then I will remove every last bit of oxygen from your body and watch as you starve for it. Then I'll give you just enough to revive you and I'll start all over again." - After Grace threatens Allison's coven "Do you really want to piss off a witch who can suck all of the oxygen out of the air? Your body would be pulled into a vacuum if I do it fast enough and that will cause your insides to quite quickly exit your body. No? Well then how about I just have one of my tornados rip you limb from limb." - to Emmett after he tries to kill her Category:White Witch Category:Salem Coven Category:Female Witch Category:Dark Witch Category:Salem Witch Category:Characters Category:White Magic Category:Darwin Bloodline Category:Dark Magic